Bond between Hope and Light
by PredaPrime
Summary: TK and Kari are young and in very much in love. Watch what happens when something big happens to them in this Takari story! (Yeah... Crap summary. What's inside should be better though! Also, please note this is my first story. I welcome all criticism as long as it is constructive!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: TK's plan.**

Takeru Takaishi, the 7th Digidestined, bearer of the Crest of Hope and now celebrated young writer, looked out his window to the Odaiba night time sky. He was deep in thought and his face showed that it was a worrying thought that was playing in his mind.  
"Are you alright TK?" came a voice from behind him which snapped him out of his thoughts. It was his Digimon partner and constant companion, Patamon. "Is something the matter?" The orange flying Digimon enquired, a tint of worry in his voice.  
"Yeah… You could say that." TK sighed heavily, as told turned to his friend. "I've been thinking about something… And it's not an easy thought to answer." He sighed again, looking out the window once more.

"What's on your mind?" Patamon asked politely. TK inhaled and then said his answer sweet and low. "I want to ask Kari to marry me. That's what's on my mind."

The orange Digimon almost fell to the floor in surprise. "You want to marry her now?! But you're only 19 years old!"

"I know Patamon… And I've got to deal with Tai first. He's her brother and I don't want to upset him. He's like a second brother to me and to take away something he adores is likely to break his heart." The blonde put his head in his hands and let out a growl of frustration. Patamon flew over and comforted him.

"I know it's hard TK, but I think it would work. You've known Kari for 11 years, been dating for 7, saved the Real and Digital World twice and Tai trusts you with her. If that's not enough for him to give your proposal the green light, I don't know what does!" TK looked up at his friend, a small smile on his face. "You're right buddy. I think I can do this! But… I'd better beware of the other obstacle in my way…"

Patamon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Davis."

Davis was a good friend of TK and Kari. But they couldn't stand him sometimes and the rest of the Digidestined would tend to agree with them. Davis had been trying to convince Kari to drop TK for him since they first started dating. But every time he asked, Kari always said no. TK was worried that Davis might try and sabotage his proposal, but Patamon reassured him. "If he tries to wreck the proposal, he'll have a Boom Bubble with his name on it."

"Make that a Lightning Paw too." Said a voice that had a slight purr to it. It was Kari's partner, Gatomon, who had just woken up from a cat nap and had overheard the conversation. "If there's any human boy who's going to marry my partner, it's you TK and that's a fact."

TK smiled at the little bipedal cat. "Thanks Gatomon. But before I can ask Kari to marry me, I need to go talk to someone else first."

She looked puzzled. "Who?" She asked.

"Who else? Tai. She's her older brother after all and I gotta ask him for his approval. You know how protective he can be when it comes to her."

Gatomon smiled and nodded. "OK. Good luck. And when Kari comes back from Yolei's, I'll tell her, you went on an errand."

He petted her head. "Thanks Gatomon. I'll be sure to bring you something back as a reward."

The digicat's ears pricked up in excitement. "Please bring back the tuna I like so much! Please please please!"

TK chuckled at the usually calm and cool cat now excited over tuna. "Your fish wish is my command!" He said as he and Patamon headed to the door. He waved to Gatomon before leaving to go to Tai's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Girl Group**

Kari was out at her friend Yolei's house, as an old friend had stopped by for a visit. It was Mimi. She was over visiting Japan as she had been living in New York for the past few years. Yolei was fangirling over Mimi as usual, but this time she was asking about her acting career. You see, Mimi and her Digimon partner Palmon, had become quite the double act in the states. They were over as Mimi was doing a few shows in Japan and would be staying for a few weeks."So, how was it acting with the myth, the legend, that is Yuki Sohma?!" Yolei asked excitedly. "Well… it was interesting… He didn't want any girls to touch him." Mimi said before sipping her drink. Yolei looked disappointed. "Aw… That's another one off the potential lovers list." She grabbed a notepad and pencil and scored out the man's name. The page will filled with scored out names, over 50 to be sure.

"Sorry about that Yolei…" Kari said, comforting her friend. "You'll find Mr Right someday. It may take a long time, but you will." Yolei looked at her brunette friend. "Yeah. Thanks Kari."

Mimi tried to lighten the mood. "Well, on a brighter note, Izzy is meeting Bill Gates tomorrow. He said he's get autographs for you if you want." Kari chuckled. "Wow. That boyfriend of yours really knows how to get around. First, the Prime Minister of Japan, then Britain. Next the President of the United States and now Bill Gates. Whoever next?"

Mimi giggled at this. "Well, he is the leading researcher when it comes to the Digital World. And even though he's usually got his nose in a computer and Tentomon beside him, he always finds time for me when I'm not busy. He really is a one of a kind man." Kari then started to think about her own boyfriend. The two were best friends before getting into a full on relationship, which strengthened their bond even more. The two had even studied at the same college together. TK did a literature degree while Kari pursued a journalism degree. TK had been writing a book about the Digidestined adventures in the Digital World and he had it published. To his surprise, it was a huge hit across the globe. The money he got from the sales had allowed him to buy the two an apartment to call their own. It was in the city, so it was much more expensive than they first realized, but they still had enough to get furniture and pay some of the rent. Kari was then snapped out of her thoughts by the door opening and in came Sora, the Digidestined of Love and her Digimon partner, Biyomon.

"Hey ladies. How are you keeping?" She was then then tackled by an overexcited Mimi. The two fell to the floor, Mimi squealing happily, "Sora! I'm so glad to see you! It's been forever!" The ginger haired girl picked herself and her friend up. "I know Mimi. I'm happy to see you too, just… Next time… Try not to be too hyper."

Just then Palmon poked her head around the door from the next room where she and Hawkmon had been watching some old cartoon reruns. Her eyes lit up as she saw Biyomon. "Biyomon!" The plant Digimon ran over and hugged the pink bird like Digimon.  
"It's so nice to see you Palmon! How have things been in America?"  
"Just wonderful! It's usually so sunny, I can get a good sunbathe almost everyday! My petals look more vibrant than ever!"  
The two Digimon went off into the other room, chatting away to each other. Sora and Mimi have now sat themselves down at the table. "So," Sora asked, "What have you guys been talking about?"

"Oh, the usual." Answered Yolei. "How's work, what's been going on and how is your significant other. Speaking of which, how's you and Tai?" Kari smirked at this. "Yes. Tell us what my brother has been getting up to with you. Nothing too… 'risque' I hope?"  
The girls burst out into laughter while Sora's face went as red as a beetroot. But she had a trick up her sleeve. "Oh, real mature. I suppose you haven't been doing anything behind Tai's back with TK then?" It was then Kari's turn to go red as the rest burst out laughing. In the other room, the Digimon were listening to the comments they heard from the next room. "What does risque mean?" Asked Hawkmon as he flicked through the channels. "Beats me." Said the other two Digimon, snickering quietly to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: TK's test of courage**

TK walked down the street towards the apartment building where Tai's apartment was. Patamon was munching on an apple that TK bought for him. "So…" Patamon said through a mouth full of apple. "What's the plan for winning over your future brother in law?"

The blonde haired Digidestined lifted his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly… I have no idea. I'll just have to wing it I guess." TK said, trying not to feel nervous.

They eventually arrived at the apartment. TK knocked on the door and it was opened by Agumon.

"Hey guys!" Said the yellow dinosaur Digimon, his usual big smile on his face. "What brings you here tonight? Are you here for the pasta dinner Tai has made?"

Patamon nodded yes excitedly. Pasta was a favorite of his, then again, everything edible was.

"As much as I wish I was, I'm actually here to see Tai. It's rather important. Is he available?"

Agumon called for Tai to come to the door. The leader of the Digidestined, complete with his messy, spiky brown hair came over the doorway, still wearing his apron which was pink and had a floral pattern. TK tried not to laugh.

"Hey TK. What brings you around here? Lemme guess, Kari forgot something and left it here?" said Tai.

"Well… It's about Kari." TK said, trying not to crack.

"Oh? Well, come in. We can talk about it at the table. I made enough pasta for all of us."

TK did as he was told. He entered the apartment and looked around. A few pictures hung on the walls. One of the Digidestined before they left the Digital World after Apolocomon's defeat. Another had Tai and Kari as young kids and the last one had Tai and Agumon posing with a kid with a red and white cap with some green on the front and a yellow mouse like creature with red rosy cheeks. He then sat down at the small table.

"So… What do you wanna tell me?" Asked Tai. TK looked around nervously. Patamon gave him a wink and mouthed Ask him! He gulped and began to speak…

"T-Tai… You know I love Kari more than anything right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. That's why I allowed you to date her right?"

"I-I know… But… But…" TK began to lose his cool…

"But what?" Asked Tai, curious to know. Finally, TK spat it out.

"Tai… I want to marry Kari!" He quickly hid his face behind his hat, frightened of what Tai would say. Tai's face was stuck in a state of shock. He didn't know what to say.

"L-Look Tai… I'm sorry if you're mad! I knew it was a stupid idea! I'll just get up and-"

He was then grabbed into a hug by Tai. He was very confused. Why did Tai hug him? Was his mad, sad or confused? As Tai pulled out of the hug, his face was getting emotional. Something that TK rarely saw from the fearless leader.

"Yes TK. You can marry my sister." Tai said as he rubbed a tear from coming down his cheek.

"Tai… Are… Are you crying?"

Agumon looked at his food. "Oh dear… I must have gotten it wrong again…"

"No Agumon. I'm happy. Happy that TK is finally going to make my sister a very happy woman. But… TK, I must ask. Why do you want wed so young?"

"Because my love for her so great, I wanted to show Kari that I will always be there for her. And don't worry Tai, I'll make sure we'll be stable enough to support ourselves. You can count on it!"

Tai sniffed before grabbing a napkin for a tissue. "Well, you have my blessing. I look forward to seeing the proposal!"

TK smiled at his future brother in law. "I promise I won't let you or Kari down! Come on bud! We've got some planning to do!"

"Aw… Come on… I haven't finished eating yet!" Patamon told him. TK sighed and smiled. "Ok bud. Take your time now."

"Yeah! It's good to enjoy your meal!" Said Agumon. "Besides, it's not like it's gonna-HICCUP!" Agumon then coughed up a fireball right onto Patamon's meal. "Burn...up…" The food was now black and charred. "Oops… Sorry Patamon… I can't control my pepper breath sometimes…" Agumon said, very embarrassed. The flying Digimon set it down. "I'll… eat it later." He said before flying up to TK and the two left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Party time**

"Dude, are you sure you're not gonna crack?" said a voice on TK's phone. "Look, I'm not a ladies man like you Matt, I'm just going to pop the question and that's it." TK responded to his brother, who was a local rock musician trying to make his big break. "You've got to see what I'm going through. Asking my girlfriend to marry me isn't going to be easy."

"Especially with you know who going to be at this event." Matt told his little brother. "You KNOW he'll want to crash that proposal."  
TK was thinking about Davis crashing the proposal… It made him shudder. "Oh God… What if she says no because of him? What if she says yes to Davis instead? What if-"

"TK!" His brother yelled, causing him to drop the phone. "He's not going near that proposal. I'll make sure of it." TK was confused. "How?"

Matt sighed deeply. "Playing as bait to Jun…"  
"Davis' sister? But… But aren't you afraid of her?" TK asked, deeply concerned for his brother's safety.

"Yes. Yes I am. But if I get her to keep Davis' away long enough from you two, you should be fine. Anything to have my little brother get the woman of his dreams to become his wife."

TK was speechless. "M-Matt… You don't have to do this for me you know…"

"This is my choice and I'm not gonna let some Tai knockoff ruin my little brother's chances." Matt said proudly, despite the fact that he was terrified of Jun Motomiya. She was a crazy fan girl of his. Once she tried to trick him to touring in Las Vegas so she could pull him into a Vegas wedding. Thankfully, he managed to avoid it.

"Well, thanks Matt. I owe you big time."

"Don't mention it little bro. Besides, you can pay me back by letting me have the first slice of the wedding cake. After you and Kari have your slices of course."

Tk chuckled. "I'll make sure of it. I gotta go now. See ya!"

"Bye bye lovebird!" Matt said before hanging up.

A few days later, the Digidestined were having a party to celebrate the anniversary of the day they saved the Digital World and Real World from total destruction. They organized the party in the Digital World where all their allies from their adventures could come and celebrate with them. There was dancing, music and food. Lots of it and it was all provided by Digitamamon and free of charge considering they saved him from evil. Everyone was having a blast. Ogremon was catching up with Joe, still grateful for saving his life. Chuumon and Sukamon trying to get a kiss from Mimi but failing and Tai and Matt remembering some of their more "bumpy times" in the Digital World.

"Dude… I still can't believe how much of an ass I was." Tai said to Matt.  
"Yeah. You were pretty bull headed. No wonder I thought you could break rocks with your head."

Tai turned to face Matt, now angered. "What's that supposed to mean?! You saying I'm stupid?!"  
Matt had realized he's lit Tai's fuse. "No no no! I'm just telling what I thought when I was 11!"

"Whatever, Edgelord."  
It was Matt's turn to have his fuse lit. He grabbed Tai by his shirt. "Say that again! I dare you!"

The two growled at each other until they heard someone go, "Ahem…" The two looked over and saw Agumon and Gabumon. Both with stern looks on their faces and arms folded as if to say, behave or else. The two leaders stop fighting and quickly apologize.

"Sorry man. Don't know what came over me." Tai said sheepishly.

"Ditto. Maybe it's something I ate." Matt said.

"You saying my food is rotten?!" called Digitamamon, now a very boiled egg.

Sora and Mimi watched as Tai and Matt tried to explain to the egg monster what Matt meant. Sora sighed. "Time to bail them out. Again." The two ladies went over to diffuse the situation.

While all that was going on, TK and Kari where sitting on a hillside near the party location watching the plains of the Digital World as the Digimon went about their lives in peace and happiness as the threat of the Darkness or Digimon Emperor was now a distant memory. Patamon and Gatomon were fast asleep beside them, resting up for another round of celebration.

"It's so peaceful here." Kari remarked.

"Yeah. Of course it is." TK replied.

"TK… I've just had a thought. Just imagine what it would be like to settle down here."

TK turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "I suppose it would be pretty sweet. It's tranquil, spacious and we have lots of old friends here. I'd say it'd be perfect." He then turned to the two sleeping Digimon. "Wow… I've ever seen these two get so worn out from just eating and dancing with the other Digimon. I thought they'd never tire out." He chuckled and Kari giggled at his remark. She moved closer to him and lay her head down on his lap.

"Hey TK…"

"Yeah babe?"

Kari smiled. "Imagine if we actually got married here. Like, have the wedding here."

TK's heartbeat began to increase. "Why here?"

"Think about it. We'd have the entire Digital World watch us get married. It would be so wonderful. All those friends we've made many years ago seeing us finally tie the knot."

She sighed and closed her eyes, happily thinking of the thought of it. Seeing TK as her groom and all her friends from the Digital World watching as well as all her friends and family. But inside TK's head, he was forming his plan.

" _I've got to do this right! I want that dream of Kari's to come true! I'll make it happen!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The big moment**

Later on that evening, things were still going strong with the party until, a digiport opened and out came…

"HEYO!" screamed a loud and obnoxious voice. It was Davis.

Cody looked up from his drink. "Uh oh. Here comes trouble."  
"With a capital T too." His partner Armadillomon agreed.

Davis started looking around for Kari. He was scheming inside his head how he was going to woo Kari by reciting one of Shakespeare's best love poems.  
"Heh heh heh! Kari is gonna fall for me this time! It's perfect!"

"Davis? Are you trying to impress Kari again?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Veemon. "I don't wanna be rude Davis, but it's about time you gave this up. She's made up her mind and-"

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!" Yelled Davis. He was determined to make Kari his. Veemon just shrugged and went off to see his fellow Digimon. Hawkmon, Wormmon and Tentomon were enjoying some snacks when Veemon walked up.

"How are you Veemon?" Asked Wormmon politely in his always soft spoken voice. The blue Digimon grabbed a chocolate bar and ate it. "I've felt better…" Replied Veemon. "I just wish Davis would stop trying to win Kari's affection. It's getting ridiculous… He's a 19 year old guy. He should have moved on by now!"

Hawkmon took a swig of his drink. "I've heard of some men going mad because of love. I think Davis has that 100 per cent."

Meanwhile, TK and Kari were just arriving back at the party from their little sit down on the hill, their Digimon now up and running again. Patamon was flying around enjoying the music and Gatomon was helping herself to the fish platter. TK then told his girlfriend he needed to go and find his brother. He looked around for Matt until he saw him with Tai, Sora and Mimi.

"Hey little brother. How's things going with Kari?" Matt asked.

"Good. I think I'm ready to go." TK told him.

"Good luck TK. I know you can do it." Said Tai.

"You've got this!" Said Sora

"Oh Kari's going be so happy!" Said Mimi, almost crying with happiness herself.

But, when TK looks over… He sees Davis trying to recite Shakespeare to Kari.

"To be… Or… To be… that is the… What is it again? Um… My love knows no… Erm…"

Kari just looks uninterested at Davis' attempts to be romantic.  
"Please Davis. I know you like me, but get it through your head! I'm already taken and I'm not interested!"

"Come on Kari! I'm the guy for- WAH!" Before Davis could say anything else, Jun grabs him by the ear! "Where'd you come from?!"

Jun looks angrily at her little brother. "I told you that you should have finished cleaning the bathroom before going to this party! There's more than one of us living in the apartment you know!" She then drags Davis away while he kicks and screeches like a youngster. Once she takes Davis into a clearing, she comes back out and runs up to Matt.

"Matty Poo! I've done what you wanted me to do!"

He looks uncomfortable as Jun comes up to him. "Ok. Thanks. I'll see you for that date on Friday at 8?"

"Yep! Friday at 8!" She runs off, jumping like a crazed loon. Matt sighs, feeling like he just sold his soul to Devimon. TK then tries to get everyone's attention.  
"Excuse me!" He shouts. But no one hears him. He tries again, "Hey! Can I have your attention please?!" But still no luck. And just when he is about to yell again…

"QUIET!" Roared ShogunGekomon loudly. The music stops, everyone is still. "Thank you." The large red frog Digimon says in his normal voice. TK then steps up.

"Hello everyone. As you may all know, on this very night, 11 years ago. We saved the Digital World and Real World from the evil Dark Masters and Apocolomon. And here we are, celebrating that victory. But also, I've been planning something myself for this night."

He turned to Kari and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Kari… I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you back when we were 8 years old." She was blushing madly at him. Her love for him was increasing more and more. "And we have faced many great battles together and over time, our love has grown from strength to strength." Kari's cheek's were now blushing a deep red. "7 years of dating later, I have one very important question to ask you." He then got down on one knee. Kari's eyes widened and her heart was racing like mad!  
"Hikari Kamiya, will you marry me?"

Kari, with tears streaming down her face could say only one thing to him.

"Yes TK! Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

The newly engaged couple then shared a passionate kiss as everyone cheered! Tai and Matt were the proudest of all.

"You did it TK! That's my brother!" Yelled Matt. He then looked and saw Tai crying. "Dude… Are you crying?" Tai could only nod. He was overcome by happiness of seeing his little sister engaged to the man of her dreams. Just then, Davis burst in.

"What did I miss?"

He took a look at the happy couple. "WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME THEY JUST GOT ENGAGED?!"

"Fraid so." Said Cody. Davis then started to blubber like a baby again before Cody shoved a dummy into his mouth. "Better?"

"Mmhmm..." Moaned Davis, sucking the dummy away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Yes to the dress**

A few weeks after the party, Kari was being whisked through a dress shop by a very excited Mimi with Sora and Yolei behind her.

"Mimi, slow down! You're gonna pull my arm off at this rate of running!" Kari yelled to her excited pink haired friend who was dragging her through the shop. Mimi then stopped in front of loads of white wedding dresses.

"Oh! I can't wait! It's gonna be so fun finding you the perfect gown! Ooh! I'll need to organize dresses for the bridesmaid's too!" Mimi was enjoying this far too much. Sora turned to Yolei.

"If this is how Mimi is for Kari's wedding, I'd to hate to see the planning for her and Izzy's wedding. It would drive him completely loopy!" Said Sora as Yolei nodded in agreement. But Yolei was thinking about weddings too. Her own that is. Once she found her dream man, she'd have an extravagant wedding filled with love, laughter and of course, fine food. She thought back to her ex, Ken Ichijouji. The two were once very strong lovers, but then she and Ken had gotten into a fight over something and broke up. She couldn't remember what the fight was about though.

Later on, the girls were waiting on Kari to come out of the changing rooms in what could be the 9th dress she was trying on. Mimi was still excited about all this. It was like she had an internal fire burning inside that just wouldn't go down. The other two were getting a little bored at this…

"As much as I'm happy for Kari to find the dress she wants, I'm bored out of my brains here!" Sora groaned loudly. "I just want this to be over!"

"Hey girls… How's this one?" Kari said, coming out of the changing rooms. The 3 girls just stared at her like she had two heads. She was wearing a white gown with a large puffy dress, a plain white top with pearls sewn to it and a silky veil. "Is it not good enough?" she asked them.

Mimi stood up. "It's… PERFECT!" The actress went over and started yammering to Kari about how perfect she looked. "Oh my gosh Kari! You're like a princess in that dress! Everything about it is just so...so… perfect!"

"I definitely agree." Replied Sora. "I may not be into all that super girly stuff, but you look perfect in that dress."

Kari blushed at her friends kind comments. Yolei then perked up. "And think of it Kari! You may be TK's princess now, but once you walk down the aisle and say I do, you'll become his beautiful queen!" The spectacled girl said, with a big happy smile on her face.

"Thank you girls." Kari said, still blushing. "I just hope TK will be as happy to see me in this on our wedding day."

"You kidding?! Of course he will! You're the woman he's going to marry!" Mimi told her confidently.

The Digidestined of Light went back into the changing rooms and took off the dress. Once it was packed up, she took it to the counter. The cashier scanned it. "That will be 65514.60 Yen please." She told them. Kari was taken back a bit by this.

"That's… very expensive for a dress like that… You sure that's the right price?" She asked the cashier who nodded. Kari looked into her purse. She didn't have quite enough. Sadly, she turned to her friends and told them what was going on. "Right… We'll have to find another one that's a bit cheaper."

Suddenly, Mimi whipped out a sliver card from her own purse. It has the words, 'American Express Platinum' on it. "Not so fast Kari. I've got it under control." She proceeded to pay the cashier the full cost of the dress. The bride to be was rather shocked at this.

"M-Mimi! You didn't have do that!" She angrily told her friend. But Mimi just smiled at her.

"Look, I get paid that amount of cash for just doing a basic TV interview. It's nothing too serious for me. Besides, seeing you in that dress on the happiest day of your life is the only repayment I'll need."

Kari wanted to hug Mimi and chew her out at the same time but decided to hug her. Sora and Yolei stood back and watched.

"She's like a big sister to her." Sora said. Yolei smirked. "She'll have a big sister in the future."

Sora looked confused. "What'd you mean? Tai doesn't have any other siblings."

"Oh, I didn't mean big sister. What I should have said she'll have a big sister in law in the future." Yolei stated, still grinning like a cheshire cat. Sora's face was now a bright red. "Let's… Let's just go…" She said quietly. The 4 girls left the shop, Sora still blushing away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Planning pains**

TK, Matt, Tai and Izzy just came out of a shop with TK's brand new tuxedo tucked under TK's arm.

"I know the tux looks good and all, but what happened to the one you wore to that dance you took Kari too?" Asked Tai. TK laughed, sounding rather embarrassed to tell. "Well… You see… On the night of that dance, some guy called Eoin had challenged Davis to a drinking competition. Davis, not wanting to seem weak in front of Kari, took the challenge."

"What's that got to do with your old tux?" Asked Izzy. TK continued. "Turns out… someone had spiked the drink bowls and they both started vomiting. And… when Davis tried to control the flow of puke, he lost control and accidentally vomited all over me. Right in front of Kari."

Matt looked suspicious. "Dude, I don't think it was 'accidental, knowing Davis." Tai and Izzy nodded in agreement. But TK just smiled. He didn't mind as it was all in the past, but he did remember having to throw away the tux due to the smell. No matter what soaps or cleaning agents he used, it stunk worse than Gomamon's comedy routine on comedy night.

Later on, the 4 guys were in the Digital World, somewhere near Primary Village. Tai was up a tree looking around using his telescope to scout the land.

"Why am I getting Deja Vu?" Matt thought to himself. It was like he'd seen it before. Tai then came down from the tree. "I saw a good flat plot of land over there near Primary Village. That should be where the ceremony should take place." Once they arrived at there, they were greeted by Elecmon, carer of the Digi - Eggs in Primary Village and a good friend of TK and Patamon.

"Well well! If it isn't TK! How have you been?" The red Digimon asked happily as he fed a few baby Digimon.

"I've been pretty good. I'll be getting married soon as a matter of fact."

"Lucky you! Who's the lucky girl then?" Elecmon enquired as he put a few baby Digimon back into their beds.

"It's Kari. She's the one I'm going to wed." TK told him proudly. Tai then butted in. "Excuse me Elecmon, but we noticed a spot where we would like to set up the wedding. Is that OK?" The Digidestined Leader asked politely and pointed to the spot. But Elecmon shook his head. "Sorry. No can do." He said. "That's where the best sunlight comes at noon." Tai looked confused. "Why do you need a spot for sunlight?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Elecmon. "I put the eggs out there at precisely noon, so they can soak up the midday sun and grow even quicker! I'd love to let ya use it, but no can do. Though, Toy Town isn't too far and Monzaemon should be happy to help you out!"

"Yeah… Thanks…" Tai said, a little disappointed.

Later on, they had arrived in Toy Town and got a bit of a shock! The entire town was covered by building bricks. "Prodigious! What happened here?" Izzy said.

"Maybe the weather forecast said it would rain Lego?" said Matt, trying to comprehend what he was looking at. Just then, Monzaemon came into view. He was carrying a large brush and pulling a wagon with a huge box on it. The box said, building bricks.

"That explains the origin of the building bricks. But how they got like this… That's the real question." Izzy said, in his usual tone of speech when he was thinking. Monzaemon saw them and came over, pulling his wagon behind.

"Hi guys! How are you?" the giant yellow teddy bear said to them.

"We're fine." Tai told him. "We're looking for a place to host TK's wedding. Elecmon told us Toytown should be free."

"Well, I'm sorry to say it isn't I'm afraid." Monzaemon told them. Izzy then perked up, wanting to know more like always. "I suppose it has something to do with the bricks all over the town." The bear nodded. "I'm afraid so. The toys wanted to see me build the tallest tower I could. I did but, Unimon flew into it by accident and now I've got to clean up the mess. Besides, I wouldn't have a wedding here. The toys would want to play during the ceremony."

The boys sighed and thanked Monzaemon who went on with his clean up duty.

The 4 of them kept going around the Digital World, trying to find a place to have the ceremony, but to no avail. Tai and TK were going absolutely bananas!

"Ugh! We've travelled all over this accursed place and still not a place to set up a damn wedding ceremony!" Tai yelled before bashing his head on a tree trunk out of pure frustration. He then was whacked on the head by a falling coconut.

"Don't give up just yet." TK said, trying to be of course, hopeful, "We'll find somewhere! I promised Kari to have it here and I'll make sure to keep that promise!"

"That's good and all TK," Izzy said to his friend, "But we've looked all over the Digital World and still nowhere good to set up. Unless you've got a crazy idea, we're stuck."

Just then, Joe came out of a nearby Digiport.

"Oh. Hey Joe. Find time out of your busy schedule of cutting people open to visit us?" Matt asked his speckled friend.

"Very funny Yamato. Try saying that once you juggle both your job and your family at the same time." Joe said, thinking about his own family with his 3 kids. It was enough taking care of patients but his own children were much as a handful. And don't him started once you throw Gomamon, let alone 3 Bukamon into the mix. He was just glad it was his wife's and 'Uncle Jim's' turn to look after them. "How's the planning going?"

"Not too swell." Izzy told him. "We've looked all over the Digital World and we couldn't get any where to set up. So… We're basically at an impasse." Joe paused and began to think of a way to help his friends. He then had an idea.

"Why not try making your own area?"

"How would we do that? We don't own any construction equipment." TK said.

"We have Digimon. Think of it like this. We find a spot in the forest and we help the Digimon clear all the trees and shrubs away. It will be a small area so no real damage is done to the Digital World!" Joe told them. Izzy felt a little embarrassed that he didn't come up with that sooner. He was the Crest of Knowledge after all! But then again, Joe was the Crest of Reliability and he'd saved TK before, but from drowning in the river back when Myotismon attacked Odaiba.

"Sounds like a good idea Joe! Only question is, where to find the place to terraform…" TK said. An idea came into his head. "I'll get Patamon to fly over and scout a good area! That should do the trick!"

And so he did. Once the little orange Digimon had surveyed the area and found a spot, the terraforming began. The Digimon and Digidestined worked hard to get everything ready in time. Veemon was V - Headbutting trees, Gatomon was slicing up the branches with Lightning Paw and Agumon almost used Pepper Breath to burn the shrubs down, but was stopped by Tai, not wanting a Digital World spread wildfire. Eventually, the terraforming work was done. The next part was to move all the necessary decorations into the Digital World that they had ordered for the ceremony. It wasn't easy, but they did it in the end. Now, everything was ready. All that was needed now were the guests, the music and of course, the bride and the groom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The night before**

TK and Kari were in their apartment, packing up a few things. They were going to stay in separate places for a short while since their wedding was literally only 2 days away. And following the tradition, the groom could not see the bride the night before the wedding.

"You got everything you need?" TK called to his fiancee.

"Uh huh. Just looking for my… Hey where is it?" Kari called back, obviously looking for something. She came into the living room where TK was, still searching for the mystery item.

"What are you looking for?" TK asked her.

"My Digivice. Can't go anywhere without it."

"You mean this one?" He said as he handed her the pink and white D3. Kari giggled as she took it from his hand.

"You need to take better care of your stuff. I found this down the back of the sofa. Again."

"Says the person who forgets where his keys on a regular basis." She retorted.

"Well excuse me, princess!" TK retorts back to his beloved before pulling her closer.

The two laughed at their banter before coming in for a passionate kiss, not knowing that someone was watching them.

"You two finished there?" Said a familiar voice. Both TK and Kari went a bit red as they saw who was watching them sharing that kiss.

"O-oh… Hey… Tai…" TK said, still a bit embarrassed.

The Leader of the Digidestined chuckled at this. "Come on you two. Save the interloping for the Honeymoon suite." He said, coming in the doorway.

"Let them live Tai!" Called a bubbly voice which of course belonged to Mimi. "They're getting married soon! Let their love bloom even more! Besides…" She nudged him playfully. "Sooner or later, you'll be an uncle."

Kari sweatdropped. "Erm… Mimi… As much as that sounds great… I'm not ready to be a mother just yet."

"But of course." The Digidestined of Sincerity replied. You've got to make TK your beloved husband first!"

TK then stepped in. "OK everyone… We should get moving. We don't want to keep everybody waiting!"

"You two all prepped?" Asked Tai.

The couple nodded.

"Don't forget us!" Called Patamon and Gatomon from another room. They came in with little bags, most likely filled with food.

Once TK had locked the apartment, he and Kari shared a kiss.

"I'll be seeing you at the altar." TK told her.

"Same with you, my husband to be." Kari said back to him.

The two went off with their Digimon partners respectively to their friend's places for one last night of being 'free.'

Meanwhile at Tai's place, the rest of the Digidestined boys waiting on Tai and TK arriving. Cody looked at the clock on the wall. "They should have been here by now. What's taking them so long?"

"Give him time. Tai was never the best driver anyway." said Matt, who was thinking about his brother. "Oh man… I still can't believe that TK's getting married before me. Then again, he and Kari always had something special. I've yet to find a woman." He said to himself before shuddering at the thought of being with the crazy girl, Jun.

"We're here!" Shouted Tai as he came in the door with TK. The boys quickly gathered around. "So TK, ready for one last night of freedom?"

He looked a bit anxious, but the Digidestined of Hope just smiled. "Sure am Tai."

The Digidestined males cheered and raised their drinks to the groom.

At the same time with the bride who was at Mimi's manor...

"It's going to be SO grand! I'll be all dressed in white with Palmon in a super lovely flower girl outfit and Izzy all dressed up in the most handsome tuxedo ever! And then-"

"All right! All right!" Chuckled Sora. "I know you can't wait to be married next Mimi, but keep your planning to yourself. Right now, let's focus on the actual bride." She said, turning to Kari.

"Oh! Of course!" Mimi said, changing the subject quickly. "It's going to be wonderful seeing you up there with the love of your life finally being bonded together!"

Kari smiles at her friends comment. "I'll be forever his. And he'll be forever mine."

"Hey Kari. If you don't mind me asking…" Yolei asked her friend. "Do you have plans for during the Honeymoon?"

"Yeah… About… About that." Kari said, looking embarrassed. Sora was concerned.

"What's the matter Kari? Is everything OK?"

Kari looked up. "Yeah. It's fine Sora. I'm a little embarrassed."

"Come on Kari!" Mimi said in her uplifting bubbly tone. "You can tell us! We're your friends!"

The Digidestined of Light felt a bit better at that comment. She plucked up courage and told them. "I plan to consummate my marriage on the Honeymoon with TK."

"Woah! Easy tiger! I know you love the guy, but I don't think he wants babies JUST yet!" Yolei told Kari.

"Yeah Kari. Aren't you a bit young to try and have kids?" Sora asked her.

"Don't worry girls. I'm not going that far. I'll make sure he brings protection."

Mimi barged in again. "So… Now that's been dropped, who wants drinks? I've got fine French wine ready to go!"

Before any of them could say another word, Hawkmon came swooping in, being chased by Biyomon and Palmon.

"Come on Hawkmon! It's only a little makeover!" Called Palmon, holding nail varnish in her vine like hands with Biyomon holding lipstick and powder in the other.

"NEVER!" Hawkmon called back, looking scared as all heck. Gatomon was chasing the other Digimon.

"Come on you two! Knock it off!" She called to them.

"This is gonna be a LONG night…" Said Yolei, groaning a bit.

Meanwhile back with the boys, Tai was giving TK another lecture on how to look after his sister, Davis was trying to win an arm wrestling match with Cody, failing miserably and the Digimon were of course, guzzling down grub as fast as they could with Patamon trying to outdo Demiveemon.

Izzy was on his beloved laptop looking over the Digital World when something caught his eye. Something… that didn't look right. Ken came over to the computer whizz, holding his drink.

"Hey Izzy. Everything okay?" He looked at Izzy's laptop, peering at a strange blot on the screen."

"I'm not sure…" Izzy said, trying to analyze the strange oddity at on the screen. "What's your thoughts Tentomon?" He asked his partner.

"Well, it looks somemon has made a mess on the screen…" The beetle Digimon told him.

"Whatever it is, we should keep an eye on it." said Ken. "It could be something darkness related. You never know what could be coming next in the Digital World."

Izzy nodded. "I'll keep an eye on it. If anything comes up, I'll investigate. It's most likely nothing too serious though."

But he was wrong. In the depths of the Digital World, an old enemy was rising again. Revenge on it's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Final Preparations**

Finally, the big day had arrived for our couple! The whole Digital World was abuzz with excitement for TK and Kari's Wedding or as they called it, the union of Hope and Light since those were TK and Kari's crests of course. The rest of the Digidestined team, along with a few friends from overseas who'd helped the Digidestined save the world from rogue Digimon who appeared in various cities like New York, Sydney and Moscow had come to the wedding. Kari was in the real world, getting the final preparations done on her by Yolei and Mimi who were of course her bridesmaids and Sora, who was her Maid of Honour since she was the closest thing Kari had to an older sister.

"Oh Kari!" Squeed Mimi as she done the final touches to Kari's eyeshadow. "You look so...so…"

"Beautiful? Gorgeous? Totally cute?" Answered Yolei to Mimi, filling in the answers for her.

"No… I'm trying to find the right word…" Mimi continued.

"I think I have it." Said Sora. "I think she looks divine. Like an angel." She smiled. "A fitting title for the holder for the Crest of Light." Kari giggled at the comment before having her head put straight ahead by her two other friends as they worked on her hair, combing it with a brush. Mimi was still prazing how pretty Kari looked and Yolei had a look that she was imagining herself in Kari's white slipper shoes, just waiting to see her groom at the altar.

"I hope TK's alright… I know it's only been a day or so, but it feels like I've been waiting forever to see him…" Kari sighed, a worried look now on her face.

"Don't worry about TK, Kari." Assured Yolei.

"But I do worry… I'm just worried he might get cold feet or say he's not ready to get married or...or…"

"Calm yourself." Sora told her, putting a hand on Kari's shoulder to reassure her. "This is the happiest day of your life. Don't let negative thoughts get between you and your beloved. TK wouldn't be doing all this for you if he was going to bail out."

"Wise words from the holder of the Crest of Love." Mimi giggled as she finished with brushing Kari's hair while Yolei painted Kari's lips with rouge lipstick for the finishing touch.

"Just so you can enjoy your first kiss with TK as husband and wife." Yolei told her with a satified smile.

"Oh, I intend to." Kari replied with a dreamy smile on her now painted lips.

Meanwhile, TK was along getting prepped as with his best man or best brother, Matt and some of the other male Digidestined, including Michael. He'd come all the way from the USA with his partner Betamon.

"So, finally tying the knot TK?" He asked the groom.

"You bet." TK responded whilst fixing himself up.

"I envy you." Michael said to TK. "Look at me. I'm on my way to be coming an A List actor and I'm still single. Whist you get married to the girl of your dreams."

"Hey, what about that actress you met on the set of Blast and Furious? She seemed nice." Betamon told his partner, but Micheal just shook his head.

"No… Not my kind of woman. I'm looking for someone less… yaknow… Glitzy."

"I'm kinda surprised… Hollywood has many beautiful actresses and want someone less glitzy?" Said TK.

"I did have my eyes on Mimi." Said Micheal, thinking back to when they were in the Digital World fighting a corrupted Digitamamon and Gorillamon. "However, she's found someone better."

He looked over at Izzy who was unsurprisingly on his laptop. He was still analyzing the image of the Digital World map from earlier.

"So, any luck cracking this picture puzzle?" Buzzed Tentomon.

"Not yet." Replied Izzy. "I've asked Gennai but he's not sure either. He says it's probably nothing, so we shouldn't worry."

"Oh good. I was never good at puzzles. But I'm good at jigsaws! The easy ones that is."

Just then, Tai came in. He had just been on the phone someone.

"So, is he coming?" Matt asked Tai, referring to the person on the phone. Tai just shook his head.

"Not sure… He didn't pick up his cell or respond to the D - Terminal."

"Considering how he reacted to getting the invitation to the wedding, I don't think he'll be coming anytime soon." Cody said in a blank voice. TK looked quite disappointed with the news.

"Aw… I know he may be brash and thick heading at times, but he's still one of us, but if he doesn't want to go, who am I judge?"

Matt put his hand on his little brothers shoulder and gave him a encouraging smile.

"Come on little brother. Don't let one guy stop you from having the best day of your life."

TK felt a bit better with his brother's kind words, but was still a little sad to have his friend not show up for his wedding.

"Alright gents. It's about time we head to the Digital World." Announced Tai. Izzy opened up the Digi - Port to the Digital World from his Laptop. All the Digidestined pulled out their Digivices and all together said…

"Digiport open!"

Back with the bride, Kari was just sorting out one last thing before she was ready to go to the Digital World.

"The Good Luck Package!" Mimi said, holding up some items. "We can't go without it! It's tradition of course!"

"We've got most of it done anyway." Kari told her. "Something borrowed which is my digivice." The pink and white device was clipped onto her wedding dress. "Something new is the wedding dress. Something borrowed was the pennant that Tai gave me." The pennant was hanging around her neck. The charm was the crest of courage. "All I need is something blue." The girls looked through the various items but found nothing.

"I've got something blue for you Kari." Said Gatomon, holding out some blue ribbon. "It's not much, but it was the only blue thing I could find."

Kari petted her partner on the head. "Thank you Gatomon. It's perfect." She then tied it around her waist and asked Yolei to make a bow in it.

"So, are we all set?" Sora asked everyone. Everyone nodded and she opened the Digiport. The girls raised their Digivices up and all said, "Digiport open!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Wedding Crasher**

"Come on! Come on!" Agumon shouted, rushing towards the clearing where the ceremony was going to be held. He was very excited as everyone could see.

"Slow down!" Called Tai, worried that his friend might trip and ruin his new tuxedo. As they entered the clearing, Agumon ran over to a seat and sat down. "Agumon, we're up at the altar, not in the crowd." Tai told his Digimon Partner.

"Oh… I knew that. I think." Agumon said sheepishly.

Everything had been done up in the clearing. Almost every bit of shrub, tree and bush was decorated with pretty lace.

"We're here!" Called Mimi as she ran down to meet the rest of the boys and Sora followed behind. Yolei was with the bride so she could give her the cue to go down the aisle.

"Glad to see you everyone here." Said Matt, who was of course TK's best man.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Replied Joe.

"It's one big party for all, so I wouldn't miss it too!" Said Tentomon.

TK stood there, waiting for everyone to arrive and take their seats. He was dreadfully nervous as any groom would be on their wedding day. Matt put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry TK. Everything is going to turn out great."

TK sighed. "I know Matt… It's just… Something in my gut says that something 'is going to go awry."

"Don't worry TK." Said Joe. "I had the same thing on my wedding day and nothing went wrong. Unless you count on my brother getting drunk and almost strip-

Matt jabbed him. "Not helping…" He said in a low voice. Joe backed off a bit.

"I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Said Tai. They were about to find out.

Everyone was in position. Kari was in the clearing with Yolei, holding the bouquet of white roses tightly. Her heart racing like mad.

"This is it girl." Yolei said to her. "As soon as the music plays, that's your cue to go down that isle to the love of your life."

The bride blushed madly and gripped her flowers tighter. Gatomon put a paw on Kari's leg to reassure her.

"Remember, we're all here for you. In your brightest hour and your darkest."

"Thank you Gatomon." Kari said to her Digimon partner.

The music of the wedding march began to play as Kari stepped out and began to walk down the aisle towards her groom. She looked at the many guests who had come to see her and TK wed.

TK saw Kari as she walked down the aisle towards him. It was like he was looking upon an angel that had come down from the mighty Heavens. His heart beat faster as she came closer to the altar.

The two joined hands and looked up at each other, a blush on both their faces. A collective "Aw…" came from the Audience. Gennai who in the form of his young self came up and began the ceremony.

"Ahem… We here in this clearing here today to witness the holy matrimony of Mr. Takeru Takaishi and Miss Hikari Kamiya.

He went on with the ceremony until out of nowhere, something rolled out from the trees. Everyone turned and looked at what is was.

"Is that… A trailer?" Said Tai, looking over the thing.

He was right. It was a trailer. This trailer was old, rusty and very beat up. Paint that was once colour and vibrate was now dull and peeling off. The rubber on it's tyres was rotten and worn, large dents could be seen on the metalwork and to top it off, it looked like it hadn't been washed in years.

"That thing has seen better days." Joe said. "It's just like my car."

"Wait…" Said Matt, squinting at it. "I've seen that trailer before."

The trailer then began to open. Smoke rising from it, giving a big reveal… Everyone was tense as the door opened… but then jammed halfway, making an awful whirring sound as it tried to open.

"Aw come on!" Called a voice from inside it. "Of all the days…" It grumbled as it tried to get the door to move again with no success whatsoever. All the wedding guests and the Digidestined just looked on in confusion.

"TK…" Kari said to her groom. "Did you plan any surprises for during the ceremony?" She asked.

"No. I didn't." He replied. "I didn't plan any-"

Just then, the door was sent flying across the field, taking the wedding arch with it as it flew by. The smoke began to clear. The silhouette of a large figure could be seen and when the Digidestined saw who it belonged to… Their blood ran cold.

"It can't be!" Cried Mimi.

"It's… Impossible!" Said a shocked Palmon.

"You were destroyed!" Joe cried.

"I should know!" Called Gomamon. "I took you down!"

The figure stepped forward, tapping his microphone. "I know you did, you little Digidestined punks. But now… I'm back baby! And this time, I'm better than before!"

"Etemon!" Cried the Digidestined.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Long live the King**

Etemon stood there in all his 'glory' as he looked over the Digidestined that he hadn't seen since they were children.

"My my… You've all gotten bigger and somehow that kid there hasn't discovered what a hairbrush is yet!" He said, pointing to Tai's hair.

"And you haven't changed at all…" Retorted Tai. "Still as evil as ever."

Etemon grinned, jumping atop his rusty trailer. "That's right baby! Etemon is back and he's here to stay! And it looks like I picked a good day since I've come back on a day of a wedding! You might want to save some cake for me!"

"You won't get a crumb!" Matt shouted, ready to defend his brother's big day. Gabumon stood beside him, ready to fight.

"Yeah yeah! Before we get down to your eventual demise, I'm gonna do you kids a favour and be your wedding singer before you go out! But instead of a romantic song, I'm gonna tell ya'll how I came back!"

"Get your heavy duty earphones ready… He can't sing to save his hide." Gomamon said.

"Here's what transpired when MetalEtemon expired! Listen up baby!

I was smashed to bits by that giant kitty SaberLeomon and that Norse nuisance Zukomon! I gotta tell ya those two tore my chrome digizoid body to bits! So I thought it was the end for ol' Etemon! But somehow, I got pulled back together by a dark force and since them I've been plotting my revenge baby! And soon I found the best day for revenge and I'm gonna get back on top and I'm gonna win this time! A-thank you! A-thank you very much!"

"Are you finished?" Asked Sora. "My ears are hurting enough."

"Hey! I'm the best singer in the whole Digital World! My last album went platinum and it's now available in all good stores!"

Tai and Agumon stepped forward, now really mad.

"Enough with that nonsense Etemon!" Tai shouted at him.

"Yeah! We stopped you once, we can stop you again!" Added Agumon who was ready to fight!

"You crashed my sister's wedding and now you'll pay!" Said Tai, holding his digivice. It began to glow and...

Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!

"Oh no! I'm terrified!" Etemon sarcastically said.

"You should be. Because we outnumber you eleven to one!" Matt called. "Ready everyone?"

Everyone nodded, holding up their Digivices.

 _Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!_

 _Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!_

 _Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!_

 _Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!_

 _Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!_

 _Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!_

 _Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!_

 _Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!_

 _Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!_

All the Champion level Digimon stood before Etemon.

"So… Ready to surrender?" Garurumon asked the monkey.

"First of all, stop taking so long to digivolve! It wastes my time! Second, I have one thing to ask you before I throw in the towel."

"What's that then?" Asked Togemon.

Etemon smirked and adjusted his sunglasses. "Come on boys!" He shouted.

From out of nowhere, another Etemon appeared. Then another… and another and another… and another! Soon, the whole area was surrounded by Etemon's!

"How'd you Digidestined like that then huh? I've always liked being my own best friend!" Etemon laughed evilly. The Digidestined looked around at all the Etemon, many of them now a bit frightened.

"Incredible!" Izzy said, intrigued by this. "Being a Virus Digimon, Etemon must have somehow learned to duplicate himself!"

"Which is bad news for us…" Ken replied.

Kari held TK's hand.

"What do we do?" Kari asked him, a bit of a worried look on her face.

TK faced his bride. "Don't worry. We've taken on things like this before. If we are strong, we will stop this monkey and finally get married.

"TK's right!" Agreed Yolei. "We've got our Digimon by our side and no chimp is going to ruin this day for you two! Not while we stand!"

"Them's some mighty big words little lady!" Etemon said to her. "But let's see you take on my troop all at once! Attack! ATTACK!"

The other Etemon's attacked and the other Digimon fought back!

" _Nova Blast!"_

" _Howling Blaster!"_

" _Meteor Wing!"_

" _Electro Shocker!"_

" _Needle Spray!"_

" _Harpoon Torpedo!"_

" _Hand of Fate!"_

" _Lightning Paw!"_

" _Grand Horn!"_

" _Tail Hammer!"_

" _Spiking Strike!"_

But the more Etemon's they destroyed, the more that just kept coming!

"They just keep coming!" Cried Greymon. Not even his strength was enough to keep them at bay.

"Just keep going! They can't keep this up forever!" Togemon said, punching an Etemon into a nearby tree.

"Neither can we!" Called Aquilamon, spearing another Etemon and making it fall the ground with a thump.

They put up a great fight, but soon the Etemon's overwhelmed them all. They all returned to their Rookie forms, all tired from their battle.

"Hahahaha! You're out of luck you Digidestined punks!" The orange menace gloated as the remaining goons laughed with him. "The bells finally tolled for you and trust me, it's not wedding bells!"

Tai and the others were tending to their partners. "We're still not going to back down!" He called.

"Still got the Crest of Courage I see! Well sonny boy… I'm about to show you something I've been waiting a long time to show off!"

Etemon then digivolved into MetalEtemon.

"So what! You got a chrome dip!" TK said to him. "Big shocker!"

MetalEtemon just smirked and adjusted his sunglasses. "Oh… I'm not finished yet."

He then began to glow as he digivolved again. He digivolved into his Mega form.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the new ruler of the Digital World and the soon to be ruler of the Real World… I give you the Duke of the Darkness, the Primate of Power and the best dang singer this side of the Digi-Mississippi…"

The light faded around him and his new form was revealed. The Digidestined and their partners looked up in fear at this old enemies new power.

"I am Etemon no more… For I am… **KINGETEMON!** "

He swished his big red cape as he looked down at them. "Ha! Not so mighty now that you don't have any power left to stop me in my Mega form! Now I can take over this place like I should have had all them years ago and finally release my return album too!"

KingEtemon then looked over at Kari. He sensed the power of Light following through her. "And I think I'll take this little lady too!" He said, as he came over and tried to pick up Kari.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted TK as he stood in front of Kari, protecting her. "You want her, you go through me!" He gave KingEtemon a hard stare, showing no fear.

"Haha! Don't worry little buddy! I'll make sure she's treated like a princess! Or even better… She'd be a great Queen for the Dark Ocean! They gave me these powers so I think I'll give em a thank you present!"

KingEtemon just simply swatted TK aside and grabbed Kari.

"Let me go!" Kari screamed, kicking and swinging at him.

"You BASTARD!" Tai roared as he lunged for him, but was simply knocked away like a toy.

"Tai!" Sora said, rushing over to her boyfriend's side as he lay unconscious.

"KARI!" TK shouted as he watched KingEtemon begin to float up with Kari in his arms.

"TK!" She shouted back, tears streaming down her face.

"And now… I'll finally finish you Digidestined off! It's been not nice knowing you all!"

He charged up an energy attack. He was laughing and about to throw it at them when he was struck in the back by a fiery attack!

"Get your stinkin' paws off her, you damn dirty ape!" Came a voice from behind him. Everyone looked to see…

"Davis! You came! I thought you weren't coming though…" Cried TK. He was so happy to see his friend and he'd come in the nick of time with Flamedramon by his side.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Davis replied. "I'll explain myself later! Right now, we've got a bride to rescue!"

KingEtemon scowled at Davis as he turned to face him. "You just signed your own death warrant, boy…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Battle for the Bride**

KingEtemon stared Davis down as he held Kari in his grip.

"Oh look. It's the Goggle Kid sequel nobody asked for!" He said to Davis, trying to insult him. But he wasn't fazed at all.

"You let Kari go before I make you wish you hadn't come to this wedding!" Davis shouted back, his courage shining through. KingEtemon just laughed.

"You think I'm gonna let go of her? No way! I gotta pay the Dark Ocean something in return for this new upgrade! Instead, I'll give you THIS instead!"

He chucked a energy ball at Davis. Flamedramon rushing in just in time to save Davis.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Davis said to his partner.

"No problem." Replied Flamedramon. "But we're outnumbered and outgunned…"

KingEtemon kept on laughing. "Hahahaha! This is almost too easy baby! I mean, you Digidestined are worse than when you were kids!" He said, taunting the Digidestined.

" _Fire Rocket!"_ Flamedramon shouted as he jumped up to serve a fiery punch to the king's face.

"Oh man… You never give up do you?" He said as he caught Flamedramon's fist with his free hand and threw him onto the ground with a crash.

"Flamedramon!" Davis shouted, rushing over to his partner who had know devolved back into DemiVeemon.

"Oh…" The blue Digimon moaned. "I'm sorry I let you down Davis…"

"No… I let everyone down." Davis replied, looking sad and forlorn..

"I'll take it from here Davis!" TK cried. "You have enough fight in you, Patamon?"

"I'm a little battered, but I can do it!"

 _"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"_

The angel Digimon stood to face the monkey.

"You will pass judgement for your actions!" Angemon said sternly to him. "Release Kari or else!"

"I just kicked your sorry tail back to a Patamon a moment ago, I can do it again angel face!"

" _Hand of Fate!"_ Angemon fired off his attack, trying his hardest not to strike Kari. It just bounced off KingEtemon's cape as he swung it around to protect himself. KingEtemon then gave Angemon a good punch to the face and kept hitting him relentlessly. Angemon tried to dodge as many attacks as he could, but KingEtemon's power was too much for him and he eventually collapsed, turning back into Patamon. TK managed to catch him before he hit the ground. The Digidestined of Hope looked up again at this monkey menace with an angry scowl on his face. But it was someone else's turn to take him on next.

"You big bully! You let my best friend go now!" Cried Gatomon, who was now standing after the last attack. She was badly hurt but she wouldn't back down in order to save Kari. "You come in here and ruin her big day! How do you even look in the mirror at yourself?!"

"I look in the mirror quite often and I look so good!" The monkey boasted. "And I gotta say pussycat, you ain't looking so good yourself!"

"Time for a makeover then!"

" _Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!"_

"So, you made yourself like that Angemon fella?" KingEtemon said to her, trying to mock her. "You're just gonna go the same way he did!"

" _Celestial Arrow!"_ Cried Angewomon as she unleashed her holy arrow of light on him. But like with Angemon, KingEtemon simply blocked it with his cape. She was stunned at this. Evil Digimon couldn't stop her arrow, but he just blocked it like it was nothing. The poor angel was then grabbed by the maniacal monkey.

"Ah! Let me go!" Angewomon said as she squirmed to get free.

"Let her go you menace!" Kari said angrily, giving him a few kicks, but they did nothing to faze him. KingEtemon then hurled Angewomon into the ground. That blow caused her to turn back into Salamon.

"Hahaha! Now that's what I call a fallen angel!" He laughed as TK rushed over to her with Patamon. The tyrant king set his sights to the rest of the now weakened Digidestined.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Kari said to KingEtemon, still struggling to get free from his iron grip.

"Oh don't worry little honey. I don't intend to hurt em. I intend to destroy them!" He laughed as he charged up another attack. Kari knew she had to do something and fast.

"I'm kinda sad to see you go!" The killer king said to the Digidestined. "But with you outta my way, I can finally rule the Digital World as it's king and give the Dark Ocean the queen it desires!"

"If you think on taking my sister, you're gladly mistaken!" Tai called up to him, holding onto his left arm due to his wounds. "You'll be stopped like you were before!"

"Looks like you're the one that's mistaken boy! And I hope in the next life they teach you how to use a hairbrush!"

The attack charged up even more. The Digidestined and their Digimon huddled closer together as they prepared for oblivion. Izzy comforted a bawling Mimi, Tai held Sora's hand tightly and Matt looked over at TK, who watched on in horror at all this. Powerless to stop it.

"Here's something for you, your majesty!" Kari snapped up at KingEtemon.

"Quiet kid! My attack is almost done! Shoulda ate another fried banana sandwich to give me more energy…" He muttered.

Kari saw her chance. "All I want to say… is that this brides… got BITE!"

With one big crunch, Kari bit down hard on the hand which held her. He immediately let go.

"YEOW! MY HAND!" KingEtemon screamed, stopping his attack to look at the bite mark. Kari fell out of his grip and hurdled towards the ground quite quickly.

"Gotcha!" TK had caught her just in time. The two lovers hugged.

"Oh TK…" Kari said, holding her groom close. "I just wanted this day to be perfect."

"Yeah. I did too… But it seems evil had other ideas."

KingEtemon looked down at the pair, still holding his hand from the bite mark.

"That's it! You'll die first! At least you can celebrate your Honeymoon in the afterlife!"

"Go on!" Cried TK. "Do your worst! You can take us, but you'll spare our brothers and our friends!"

"If you want them, you'll have to take us out first!" Added Kari, showing no fear towards him.

The couple then held hands as they stood between KingEtemon and their friends.

"Proceed… on your way to OBLIVION!" KingEtemon shouted, unleashing one final energy attack towards

Their two brothers, their friends and their Digimon were horrified as they were about to see TK and Kari be destroyed!

"KARI!" Screamed Tai and Salamon.

"TK!" Screamed Matt and Patamon.

The couple closed their eyes… facing their destruction together.

 _"I love you TK."_  
 _"I love you Kari."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Angels Hope and Divine Light**

As the attack rushed towards the bride and groom, TK and Kari held hands and they thought their final thoughts.

"I know I'm about to die here… But at least I know I'm going with the girl I love. If there is another world beyond, I'll make sure to be there for her there too."

"So this is how it all ends for me? Huh… I never thought it would be like this. But that aside, I have my dream man with me in my final moments. That alone is comfort to my grim fate.

The attack then made impact!

"NO!" Cried the Digidestined and their Digimon as it hit. Tai and Matt's eyes were now aflood with tears. They'd lost their younger siblings and they couldn't do anything to stop it. The Digimon were just as distraught. Patamon and Salamon held each other tightly.

"Why couldn't we keep on fighting?!" Sniffed Salamon. "I could have stopped him, but I wasn't strong enough!"

"It wouldn't have been possible! KingEtemon is a Mega! We can only go to Ultimate!" Patamon said, letting his tears all out.

"Everyone! Look!" Called Mimi in surprise as she looked up. As the smoke from the attack cleared, around TK and Kari was a shield of golden energy. It had protected them from the attack. KingEtemon just looked dumbfounded.

"That's… That's… That's impossible!" The monkey Digimon said, backing up slowly.

"The power of their wills must have made that shield somehow!" Agumon said, still in shock and surprise along with the other Digidestined and Digimon.

TK and Kari opened their eyes to see they were still here. Their hands were still joined.

"Woah… I feel so… so… strong all of a sudden." TK said to Kari. "Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah… I can. It's like nothing I've felt before in the Digital World."

They felt a buzz coming from their Digivices.

"Incredible!" Kari exclaimed. "I've never seen this energy in a Digivice since we saw first WarGreymon…"

"And MetalGarurumon…" TK finished.

Both had realized something major. Their Digimon came up to them. They could feel the energy surge too.

"It's time we get some payback on this monkey ruining your wedding." Salamon told her partner, a confident smirk on her face.

"And this time, we'll be playing on an equal field." Added Patamon, who was ready to give KingEtemon whatfor.

TK turned to his bride. "You ready?"

Kari give a brave smile. "With you? Always."

The two walk out from the shield, hand in hand and with their Digimon in front of them.

"So, you two lovebirds decided to finally face your fate like you should have in the first place?" KingEtemon asked them. But the two just stood there, not afraid of him anymore.

"You destroyed our big day and want to kill our loved ones!" TK shouted up to him.

"So now, it's payback time!" Kari added.

"We have a power boost which will make you wish you never came!" Salamon said, ready to go.

"And it will send you back to the Dark Ocean or wherever you came from!" Finished Patamon.

KingEtemon just cockily laughed at them. "Oh no! I'm terrified!" He sarcastically yelled to them.

TK and Kari held up their Digivices and unleashed the energy to their Digimon!

" _Patamon warp digivolve to… Seraphimon!"_

" _Salamon warp digivolve to… Ophanimon!"_

The Digidestined looked up at the two Mega level Digimon now up in the sky, ready to take on KingEtemon.

"Amazing!" Remarked Ken. "I've never seen those levels of their Digimon before!"

"Their power is off the charts!" Added Izzy, looking at his laptop.

"Go Kari! Go Ophanimon! Show that monkey what happens when he messes up a girl's wedding day!" Mimi shouted to Kari, clearly wanting to see KingEtemon get what's coming to him.

"Do you think they'll be able to beat him?" Sora asked Matt and Tai, worry still on her face. They gave her reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry." Matt started.

"We know they will." Tai finished.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon starred KingEtemon down.

"You will pay for your foul deeds on this day!" Seraphimon sternly told KingEtemon.

"Two against one? That seems mighty unfair little buddy. Time to even up the scores."

KingEtemon summoned up all his Etemon minions. They began phasing into his body and everyone watched in disbelief he grew to the size of a giant!

"There! Now we're even!" The giant monkey boomed as he stomped forward. Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew back to avoid getting hit as he swatted at them as if they were Flymons.

"This isn't going to be easy…" Seraphimon said to his ally. Ophanimon looked back with a worried expression.

"I know, but we must succeed for our partners sake." She said.

KingEtemon swung at them with murderous intent. The two angels just barely avoided being struck to the ground.

"Hey hey… Time to DIE!" He roared, swinging his arms to squash the two angelic Digimon. They began to strike back against this giant villain, firing off attacks to bring him down.

" _Heaven's Kick!"_ Sephriamon shouted as he kicked his enemy in the chest.

"Haha! That tickles!"

" _Eden's Javelin!"_ Ophanimon called as she hurled her mighty weapon, but it just bounced off the giant's hide.

"Hahaha! Keep trying! Your feeble attempts are actually quite enjoyable!" The giant KingEtemon said, feeling completely invincible. Down on the ground, TK and Kari looked up at the giant terror, undaunted by his size.

"Look at him." TK said. "I will admit this… Evil in the Digital World never ceases to amaze me In a bad way."

"I agree." Kari replied. "From the Dark Masters to MaloMyotismon… Evil here always has some nasty surprises for us."

She held TK's hand a bit tighter.

"But no matter how much evil tries to tear us apart, it will never come to pass."

TK blushed at that comment, but the two were snapped back into reality when they saw Sephriamon almost hit the ground.

"Try all you want you little Digidestined pests! I'm invincible baby!" KingEtemon boasted as both Mega level Digimon tried and failed to slow him down.

Tai and the rest of the Digidestined watched the events unfold.

"We can't just stand here and watch them be beaten to a pulp!" Tai yelled.

"I know Tai, but compared to the size of that monstrosity, we don't stand a chance!" Joe objected.

"Ever the optimist Joe." Matt retorted. "But Tai is right. We won't standby."

"Unless you have a flash of inspiration, I don't think we'll be able to do anything." Sora said.

"If only we could Digivolve at this moment…" Said Biyomon, upset she couldn't do anything due to her energy being completely drained after the battle with KingEtemon earlier. That's when Tai got an idea.

"You may not be able to digivolve, but the energy from our digivices could slow that big monkey down!"

Everyone just looked at each other, concerned it wouldn't work.

"If it doesn't work, we're all going to be crushed!" Mimi shouted as the giant villain got closer. Davis stood up, digivice in hand.

"If he wants to crush us, let him have a taste of courage first!" The second gogglehead yelled as he held up his digivice and summoning up all its power, an orange beam fired from it and struck KingEtemon.

"Ow! Hey! That ain't fair! No outside support!" The king yelled down at them.

Inspired by this, the rest of the Digidestined did the same and let off power from their digivices as well and began to slowly weaken the big monkey as well as tick him off.

"Stop that! Gah!" KingEtemon screamed as he felt the power from the digivices begin to slow him down.

"Come on everyone! Let's give him a bit more to chew on!" Agumon said to rally his fellow Digimon. They lined up, ready to attack.

" _Pepper Breath!"_

" _Blue Blaster!"_

" _Spiral Twister!"_

" _Electro Shocker!"_

" _Poison Ivy!"_

" _Fish Power!"_

" _V Heabutt!"_

" _Feather Strike!"_

" _Diamond Shell!"_

" _Silk Thread!"_

The attacks from both the Digidestined and the Digimon were taking their toll on KingEtemon.

TK and Kari watched on as their friends and family, both Digimon and human fought to protect them both from the latest evil that plagued the Digital World.

"The power of the Darkness will never take the Digital World as long as we, the Digidestined stand to fight it!" TK called.

"No matter how powerful, no matter how fierce! We will never give in to the darkness!" Kari continued.

"We are the Digidestined and we all have the power to send you back from once you came!" They said together, holding each others hands as their power only grew! Looking at each other with their digivices in hand, they smiled before pointing them into the air and unleashing energy from them to give their Digimon the power to finally take KingEtemon down! The giant menace was now starting to become frightened. He could feel the power surging from TK and Kari and now from their Digimon.

"You think I'm gonna fall that easily?! TAKE THIS!" He cried as he shot another blast of energy at the Digimon. But as the smoke cleared…

"That's… That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

His attack did nothing to them! He took a few giant steps back, seeing how the shoe was now on the other giant sized foot. Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew up high above him.

"It is time you face judgement for you coming in and destroying this joyous day!" Seraphimon called down as he charged up an orb of golden light.

"And never again will your terror scourge the Digital World!" Oohanimon called as she charged up a silver orb of light.

"You can't stop me! I'll come back! Just like I did all those times before!" KingEtemon replied, getting sick of these two angels. "I'm the King baby! There's no way you can stop me!"

The two angel Digimon fired off the orbs at the giant monkey and they merged into one big glowing white orb! And despite his best efforts to block it, KingEtemon was struck by its immense power!

"You can't stop me!" He cried as the orb began to break him down… "I… I… I AM THE KI-AAAAAHHH!" Came his scream of pain as his dark data was wiped from existence for good. The crown landed with a clank near the Digidestined group. Davis just gave it a strong kick into the undergrowth before stating…

"Looks like KingEtemon's been dethroned."

Both Seraphimon and Ophanimon devolved back into Patamon and Gatomon.

"Whew… What a battle. But that level of power was something I don't think I'll ever feel again!" Gatomon said, sitting down to rest.

"The Digital World has been saved again!" Tai said triumphantly. He turned to his sister and her fiance. "And it's all thanks to you two and the bond you share. A bond between hope and light."

TK and Kari smiled at him. They then turned to face each other.

"This has been one hell of an eventual day hasn't it?" TK said to her. "I mean… It's not every day you save the Digital World on your wedding day now is it?"

Kari giggled. "I don't think many brides can say that now, can they?" The two chuckled. TK came into kiss her but found Kari's fingers on his lips. "Let's save that kiss."


End file.
